Our Boy
by intergalacticbooty
Summary: Wrestling KinkMeme Fill: HHH and Stephanie couldn't help but find Dean adorable and sexy so they decided to have him for themselves. They have the best sex, Stephanie especially enjoys watching and touching herself while hhh fucks little Dean (because he's so small!)... Anyway when they're not having sex, they love to treat and spoil Dean.
Dean laid patiently wrapped into satin sheets, nuzzling against the soft pillow that smelt of his female master's shampoo. The welts against his ass from the night before sent small shivers down his spine as he shifts further, burying further into the warmth of the king size bed.

It's a small comfort and he finds himself enjoying these moments more and more, the anticipation of his masters' return almost as thrilling as the return itself. His ears perk up instantly when he hears the bedroom's door unlock.  
"Aw, did our pet sleep well, hmm?" There's pedicured nails petting through his hair and he tilts up to watch mistress smile. She only gave that smile to him, especially when she was pleased.

"Mm, yeah, I did…" Dean nuzzled into her hand, before giving the open palm a soft kiss. "…you always take good care of me, mistress."

"We try our best, Dean, we really do…" She cooed, leaning down to kiss at his forehead before snapping her finger. A butler quickly rushed in, bringing in a platter of homemade French toast, orange juice, bacon, and a fresh pot of coffee, laying it at his tableside as he began to eat. "Is it good, my pet?" She scratched at his scruff jaw, Dean fleshing a grin with full dimples, mouth full of French toast. "Eat up, sweetie, and then shower. Hunter wants to have some more fun this morning."

Dean nodded, although she didn't miss the tremble or slight pink flush spreading down her pet's chest. God, he was so beautiful, and she was tempted to use that sweet tongue of his to make her come, but she and Hunter agreed early on they would have to approve solo sessions ahead of time. So, she settled on kissing his forehead before leaving him to dine.

God, how he loved his home, his masters. Being whisked away from the dirty streets of Ohio, scrapping by on whatever donations he could get from this shelter or that. Because no one wants to hire a former felon, even if he only robbed that convenience store to afford his baby niece's asthma medication. Now she didn't ever have to worry, Hunter and Stephanie making sure she ended up with the best foster family, paying the family an allowance each week for her needs and wants.

But it was more than just that. Because they loved him. Truly and honestly loved him. Called him sexy, called him their sweet boy, and covered the marks they left from their whips with ointment and kisses, showering him with praise. He couldn't think of better masters to have.

He finished his meal, sliding a $50 into the butler's chest pocket. Stephanie and Hunter always insisted they paid their staff well, but Dean loved to give a bit extra…especially considering the couple gave him more money than he ever knew what to do with.

Sliding out of the bed not so gracefully, Dean stretches for a moment, bending himself in half to a pop from his spine and a groan from his mouth. They did tie him up for several hours yesterday and no amount of aftercare could compare to a nice spinal twist.

Soon he's stepped into the bathroom, massive standing shower a welcome to Dean's stiffened body. He turned it on full blast, nice and warm as he rubs a wash cloth covered in sweet smelling soap over himself. There was a bit of dried come across his stomach and thighs that he quickly rid himself of, before finishing off by washing his hair.

Having been lost in his luxurious shower, Dean missed a butler delivering his outfit for their morning session. Hair towel dried and sufficiently lotioned, he fines said outfit on the countertop. A black jockstrap one size too small, Hunter loves his pert ass, and a leather collar and his name stitched in red. The collar sat just right over his throat, the jockstrap framing his ass perfectly, straps tight against the cheeks as he can feel his cock hardening slightly in the soft material.

Dean laid his head against the bedroom door, hearing the rumbling of his masters' conversation, before pushing it open with his head tilted slightly down.

"Hello, sweet boy…" Hunter cooed, suit pants already unbuttoned as he shifts on the leather chair opposite Dean's bed. His mistress is draped across her bed, dress hiked up, revealing black panties.

"Sir…" Dean slipped to his knees then, crawling across the carpeted plush floor, blue eyes flashing over at Stephanie before she gave him a nod of approval. She was truly the master of them both, in the end.

Soon he leaned in, nuzzling at Hunter's thigh before he takes that sweet, stiff cock in his mouth. Licking and lapping at the head generously, Dean could feel himself growing fully hard, the sounds of mistress's moans as she pleasured herself filtering through and egging him on.

Hunter was always gentle in stretching him, starting with one finger before working his way up to three and Dean's writhing in his lap, panting and kissing at the older male's temple. Stephanie is working furiously at her clit, eyes locked with Dean, her arousal coiling as she appreciates her husband playing with their pet. She'll never grow tired of how massive, tan, and muscular Hunter is compared to that slender, lithe form of Dean's pretty little body. His waist was even smaller than hers, something she appreciated when she had him in her own lap, fucking him with the biggest strap on she could but.  
For now, though, she hummed and moaned out as Hunter thrusted inside finally, a groan rippling from his pet as he arched his back, pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Oh, sir, sir…so good, so good! Unh…" Dean tossed his head back, nuzzling into his master's neck before his pierced nipples are tugged at.

"Nothing but the best for our boy…" She panted out, hand moving rapidly in her panties she had every intention of shoving them in her pet's mouth after her orgasm.

In the throes of passion and ecstasy, their pet comes in his tight little jockstrap, crying for the love and touch and orgasms he knows his masters will always give them.

Later Dean will be pampered and loved, being washed down and rubbed and kissed and encouraged by his master and mistress. Later he'll feast on delicacies from all corners of the world served on a silver platter. Later, they'll take him shopping for new clothes and linens and games and take him to fancy, high class places with a collar on display and his ratty jeans he insisted on wearing open to all their colleagues.

But for now he's tossed back on the bed between Stephanie's thighs, face buried in her cunt as Hunter pounds his hole from behind.


End file.
